The Love that will never leave
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: Takes place after the the seventh manga. Alice and Kyo are dating and visiting branches all over the world. When will they ever get time to truly be together for their love? [complete]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Darkness of our own hearts

Helbaworshipper: I hope this story will end up turning out good. Well, it's my first Alice the 19th fan fiction. I hope I don't disappoint.

The Darva was finally destroyed; the darkness of human hearts was enveloped in light. Sometimes you can't believe such a thing, but it has been 2 years since the incident. Everything is now very peaceful, constant travel made the Neo Masters Alice Seno and Kyo Wakamiya very tired. The plane that seemed to take them to every branch was huge and luxurious. The leather felt very comfortable, and often made them look very differently at what they were supposed to be. "Kyo…. what branch are we going to this time?"

"Frey's branch, in Norway." Kyo shuddered to think of seeing that 'sex fiend.' He looked over at Alice; she looked very tired. The look almost made Kyo want to turn the plane back, and put Alice to bed. He knew this was impossible, because they wouldn't be even near the branch for 2 hours. Japan was 3 hours away as well, so it was impossible to ask for that. "Alice, you should really get some rest."

"Kyo, what if we arrive early? I don't want to be asleep for that…" Alice retorted softly, hoping not to hurt her boyfriend's feelings. Just as she had begun to think of something else, Kyo's arms went around her. The warmth of his embrace was almost enough to make her want to sleep.

"Alice, just rest. I'll be right here." He shifted a bit to get to a more comfortable position; he let his grasp loosen a bit for Alice to be comfortable. She didn't retort this time, just laid her head into his chest. He finally felt her breathing even out, knowing that she was finally resting. He stroked her hair silently, hoping that she would be able to sleep a little longer without that 'sex fiend' coming in. He looked toward the cockpit, silently breathing normally. He felt his own body succumbing to sleep as well. 'I guess a little sleep wouldn't hurt me either…' He silently closed his eyes, letting sleep take over his body.

A few hours later…

The plane landed with a silent drop, which woke Kyo up instantly. He looked around, seeing that their arrival was in the Norway branch finally. Alice was still resting peacefully; he hated to wake her when she was like this. He softly whispered into her ear, making sure not to shout. "Alice, I'm sorry to wake you. We're in Norway's branch now." He felt her shift slightly, her eyes opening to look at him. She looked up at him, hoping that this was just a dream, and she was still in the plane heading to Norway.

"Are we really here Kyo?" Alice shifted a bit to sit up more; she loved the warmth of his arms. It made her feel completely safe, and nothing could harm her.

"I'm afraid so Alice, but don't worry. I won't let that 'sex fiend' get you." Kyo's lips brushed Alice's softly. A smile came onto her at last, and Kyo let go of the grip. He got up, picking up the bags on the holder beside him. There were only two, but most of the clothes were packed in the top compartment. They traveled almost as much as they stayed home; it made school kind of hard. So they got a tutor a few months after the traveling started. He offered a hand to Alice, who took it as they walked out of the plane. All the people in the branch were there, and Frey was right in front. The master was pushing him back from coming towards them.

"Alice! Kyo! Over here!" Frey was dressed in his usual guide clothing, most were. This was tradition in every branch, and it sure got annoying fast. The master came towards them, offering his few kind words. The two let go of Frey's comments for now; this was not the time.

"Neo masters, thank you for honoring us with your presence. Would you like to rest a little before our meeting on our latest darva remnants?" The master bowed to his knees as he said this, just like every master of the branches did.

"Yes, just make sure no one bothers us as we settle in." Kyo's voice came out, as Alice was about to say it, she was glad. The master stood up, leading them through the crowd. The crowd stared in awe at them, almost as if to worship them. Frey looked hurt, but almost funny as they passed him again. He jumped up and down, trying to look at them, or get them to notice. A laugh threatened to escape Alice's lips, but she held it for the sake of Kyo. Kyo was holding his laugh so hard; she was going to try hard to as well. They finally entered the building after a few minutes, seeing the master open a door. A guard was outside the door, nodding to them as the master left them. They entered the room, and sat down on one of the comfy beds.

"Well, Frey's usual antics are still existent. The last time we came here, he almost kissed you again." Alice laughed a bit, causing Kyo to laugh a bit as well.

"That sex fiend never gives up. I better teach him a thing or two the next time we get to see him alone. I'll take all his jam away." This caused them to laugh even more, the thought of what that would look like made them relax. Kyo began to put on his mirror of Lota, making Alice remember what was going on. She put on her own as they said the key together. They sat for a while, looking at their homework from the tutor. They had only a year of this to deal with, before they officially were out. Then they would make their own branch and have millions of guests. This thought made them sad, thinking of where to put the branch. They could take over any branch they wanted, and even make a new building for their branch. Finally, after half an hour of relaxing, they decided to go to learn of what darva remnants remained. The guard silently escorted them to the room; Frey and the master, along with a few other guides were there.

"You two sit at the top of the table." Frey pointed to the area that exposed them both in everyone's sight. That made them quite nervous, but they sat there. They were used to this treatment; every branch was the same.

"The latest darva remnants are small, but could pose a threat. They have been sighted on the small border that keeps normal people from entering the branch." The master motioned toward one of the guides, which pointed to a map. "We fear that the darva remnants are going to try to destroy the barrier by merging together. The process we would want to use is to destroy all the darva remnants at the barrier at once. This is impossible, but doing it by destroying groups will take a few days." The master then looked towards them, his eyes looking for an answer. Alice then managed an answer.

"How many groups do you plan to destroy? How many are there?"

"There are 3 groups, but we know of the main group in the center. If we destroy the center with your help, we'll be able to handle the weaker ones."

"Well, will it require a lot of power to destroy the main one?"

"Yes, the main group has a high maram power source. Our lotis has only managed to weaken it."

"What do you think Kyo?"

"I think we should do what the master says. It's a good idea, the main group must be giving power to the other two." Kyo's voice came out strong as he gave his answer.

"Then we'll start tomorrow morning, for now we'll rest and enjoy a good meal. After breakfast tomorrow, we'll start on the plan." A few people began to come in with trays of food, lots of food that looked as if it had taken 3 days to make. Alice and Kyo could barely eat all that was on their plates, and the food seemed almost endless on the trays. Finally dinner was removed, revealing a scrumptious dessert. Alice and Kyo only managed one serving of the dessert.

"Kyo and I believe it is time to rest, we thank you for the most enjoyable and delicious meal." Alice finally managed to say as she stood up, the guard in front of their door came in, escorting them in. They disengaged the mirror of lota's on themselves and changed into pajamas silently. There was a screen, which helped a lot. After changing, and getting washed up…they finally decided to rest. "Kyo."

"Yes Alice?" He looked over at Alice on her bed; she looked almost lonely on the big bed that she laid on. He knew that this would be bad to some, but since they were going out with each other, it didn't matter. He walked over and got under the covers along side her. She hugged him tightly; he then felt her warmth. He put his arms around her, and they kissed softly. "Good night Alice."

"Good night Kyo." Alice fell asleep softly, and Kyo fell asleep almost instantly. Their love kept them safe at night, and their love was all that both of them needed to live on.

Read and review if you so desire. I don't know if I should make this just a one shot or make it go longer. Please tell me.


	2. Leaving the Norway Branch for another br...

Chapter 2: The Balance

Earth26: Thanks for the review; I shall dedicate this chapter to you. You are the first reviewer of this fic.

Beams of sunlight raised Alice; she opened her eyes to see Kyo sleeping like an innocent child. His face looked almost as if to make you smile the best it could, she smiled very warmly. She then noticed a strange knocking at the door, a strangely familiar one. She silently nudged Kyo very softly; he woke slowly to meet her face. He then heard the knocking at the wood door as well. He sat up, and they engaged their mirror of Lotas quietly. Alice opened the door, feeling someone's lips upon her on. She slapped the person without even checking. "FREY!!!!"

"YOU SEX FIEND!!!" Kyo grabbed Frey by the collar; his face had an obvious red mark from Alice's slap. "You seriously want to end up being arrested? You don't realize that doing that to Alice would totally put you out of favor of your master?"

"Well, you two didn't talk to me before. I had to exact my revenge on you." Frey playfully said to Kyo, acting hurt. Kyo's eyes sighed and dropped Frey on his behind, making him wince a little.

"We'll talk to you later, we have something to do."

"Alright, see you later Alice my love." Alice and Kyo felt a tension at themselves as they heard this. They then disengaged their mirrors to change into regular clothes.

"Well, I don't know how to steal all of Frey's jam." Kyo said to lighten the mood; a laugh erupted softly from their bodies. They loved to make it happen, think of how to steal all his jam. The two had finally finished dressing as they engaged the mirrors once again. The wooden door opened, and the guard had his hair ruffled a bit, probably from Frey. The long way down to the entrance was full of old world things. There were stands with statues of Master Lotsuan, amazingly depicted. They felt almost as if they did not belong in this building as Neo masters. The corridor finally opened to reveal the sky; it was a clear blue. There was a vehicle there; it was big enough for all the guides to fit in. There was also room for both of them, enough for excess. They silently entered the car, and the ride felt almost as if it would take forever.

A few hours later…

There was a strong maram concentration, making Alice and Kyo forget the boredom and drone. The master's voice zoned out as well, as he sensed the strong maram in his mind. "Here's the source of the main group." They looked at the area, many strong maram monsters were there, and a camp seemed to have been made. The flames around the area were as black as the creatures themselves, the creatures did not seem to notice them. Getting out of the car, they saw that there was barely any wood and life outside of the area. The maram wasn't enough to scare them though.

"How are we going to weaken all those monsters?" Kyo now had no idea of what to do; he had never seen so many together in one spot. Not since the Metropolitan building incident. And for that, the Darva had to be enveloped with the lost word. This area wasn't as dangerous.

"We just need to destroy this group with a few small Lotis words. We know that the words are there. The words are: Hate and Anger."

"That's easy, I believe." Alice knew the counter words to those; this maram was too much for some people to handle. Kyo and herself were Lotis masters though, so they were stronger. "Leave it to us." The two left off into the camp, seeing the monsters suddenly notice them. The monsters had very little shape, and Lotis could only destroy them. Alice nodded to Kyo, and they began to commence what plan they had thought of. Kyo ran to the other half of the camp.

"Mano! Shibi!" Kyo yelled, dodging attacks of Moduru and Sura. Alice was doing the same thing, but had to end up using Riiya to avoid some. The monsters kept coming so fast, it would only be a matter of time till they had to work together with their words. Alice ran to the center of the camp, putting out the fire with Iru. Kyo finally appeared, and the few monsters left surrounded them.

"What word should we use now Kyo? These aren't affected by the words that the master of the branch said." Alice was breathing heavily; they were both exhausting a lot of power doing this.

"Well, we could try random words."

"That won't work, what maram word do you sense?"

"I sense that hope would work."

"I sense that resist would work."

"Then we have the answer." The two began to gather strength to destroy the remaining ones with more energy. They knew that this was all that was left, but they needed to keep some energy in case.

"Rana!"

"Jeta!" The remaining monsters succumbed, but Alice felt herself fall to her knees. Her energy was almost gone, and she didn't know what she would do if another monster came around. Kyo offered a hand up; he was also almost out of energy. His face was set smiling for her. She took his hand as they took one last look, every monster was gone, and every fire was destroyed. "Well, should we get back now?"

"Yeah, we can relax back at the branch." Kyo kept an arm around her, to keep her standing up as they walked. The master rejoiced as they returned, the others then began to make their way to the two weaker groups. Kyo and Alice relaxed as she they sat in the car again. A few others were outside of the car, making sure they had everything they needed. Kyo looked over at Alice, she was exhausted. He was also exhausted, and he knew what would happen. They would get so exhausted if they didn't rest; his hand softly padded her shoulder. She looked at him, her body trying to keep her awake. "Alice, why don't we rest? I know the master would understand. Besides, the ride is about five hours away." Alice smiled, her face lit up as she heard his reasoning.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you to say that. I needed to be reassured." Her voice came out soft, and she yawned as softly as possible. She put her arms around Kyo, putting her head into his chest.

"You don't have to wait for me to tell you, Alice. Just relax, alright?" Kyo felt her smile as she said that, her eyes shutting slowly into sleep. Kyo let his eyes close as well, he didn't care if people knew; he loved Alice. Alice loved him back.

A few hours later…

Kyo nudged Alice very gently; the branch was in site. Alice softly shifted a bit, her body sitting up. He noticed that she looked much better; he only rested for maybe 3-4 hours of the trip back to the branch. He was well rested as well though. "Alice, did you get enough rest?"

"Yeah Kyo, it was just enough to get my energy restored. Did you rest well enough?"

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep as long as you did."

"Well, at least your energy is restored as well." Alice smiled, lying back on her seat silently. He saw her place a hand on his own; he gripped the hand with his own. The world seemed well now, just the two of them together. Kyo thought silently of what he wanted to do so badly, but it felt hard to just say it. He knew there would be no time right now, but he wanted it so badly not to be this way. He wanted to…

"Alice, when do you think we'll have another break?"

"Well, I guess when we get one. You never know Kyo."

"I hope we get one soon." Kyo just wanted something; he wanted to ask Alice the question that he knew they would both answer yes. 'I wish I could just take a knee and ask her the question. I know that we can't yet, because of our job as Neo masters. Maybe…we can be fiancés for awhile then.' He thought silently of what to do, he just didn't know. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the car stop; he let go of Alice's hand, so that she could get out of the car. They walked into the same area they had eaten yesterday. The table was different though; it was a very dull bronze. The chairs were now a very strong mahogany color. They knew what this meant; they would be leaving the next day for another branch. The table was loaded with foods that had been just made, they sat where they were supposed to and ate. The food was good, but they did not make it to the dessert this time, as they retired to their room. They began to change and wash up once again, not really thinking about anything.

"Kyo, I know we're going somewhere tomorrow. I wish I knew what branch we are going to now."

"I don't know what branch it is this time, I'll just ask the pilot when we get there, okay?"

"Thanks Kyo." Alice silently shuffled under the covers, letting Kyo in. Kyo's arms went around her, and she put hers around him in response. They shared a kiss once again, falling asleep almost instantly. The only worry left, was where they were going next.

Read and reveiw if you desire.


	3. Looking at the Sunrise

Chapter 3: Where the darkness lies.

Bighearted Fan: Thanks for the review; I shall dedicate this chapter to you.

The next morning came so softly, that Kyo never had the chance to realize it until he couldn't keep his eyes shut. The sunlight had gotten to his eyes, and he opened them up. He had to shroud a canopy to keep the light out, he saw Alice still asleep. He had barely shifted from the bed; her arms were still around him tightly. Her face looked so innocent, it looked almost as if the crime was to wake her sleeping form. Her brown hair was sort of messy on the top of her head, and her body seemed to arch to him. He felt like he was sort of using her as a teddy bear, seeing her this way. Her innocent face showing no sign of worry, he hated to wake anyone from such a state. His body shifted very little as his hand touched her cheek; he neared her face silently. He softly placed a kiss on her delicate lips, and her body shifted ever so slightly. "Good morning Alice."

"Good Morning Kyo." Her voice was very soft, her blush not very obvious under the canopy. It seemed almost like a dream to wake this way, her mind holding no thought of her nervous thoughts behind her. She silently shifted out of the bed, and felt a hand asking her where she was going. "It looks like the Sun is about to rise Kyo."

"Well, we don't get this chance all the time. I think it's a good idea, thanks for thinking of it Alice." Kyo and Alice began to put on robes, and walked through the door. The guard nodded, following them as they walked out to the highest platform. There was a window; as long as the guard stood there…they could sit outside of the window. The tile was very smooth, and a very dull brown. The tiles already felt warm as they sat out on them; the sun was just about to rise. Kyo knew the strong rays were from the barrier that protected the branch. He loved to see the sunrise from the branch, and even more…

"Kyo? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking for a moment." He thought Alice almost caught onto his thought. He was glad she didn't, he loved this sacred moment to him. He remembered this moment when they first got to the branch. Frey had showed them this platform by waking Kyo with one of his 'joke' kisses. He then remembered how he and Frey just went silent. Alice's form looked almost illuminated by the sun, her face looked as if Master Lotsuan had given her something more special. Her eyes just smiled at them, her hair looking as if a person had shined it to make someone notice her. It was almost as if an angel had landed in front of their faces. Now, she was just in pajamas…but that look remained. "The sunset is beautiful today, it's so sad we have to leave today."

"Yeah, it really is. I really wanted to stay for a few more days. You know how Frey gets when we leave so early."

"Yes, but we have a job to do Alice."

"I know…but…"

"Alice, don't be so worried." Kyo's face gleamed as well, for Alice could see it. When she first saw him like this, it was like heaven had come to her as well. She remembered when she first saw him sitting there; he just placed a hand under her face. His arm had come around her, and his sweet lips had touched hers. She felt almost in heaven in that moment, but Frey broke it with his pouts. She now saw Kyo the same way again, her eyes trying to divert to the sunrise again. She almost had reached Kyo's hand when a tile slipped under her feet. Kyo's strong arms had caught her though, holding her close to his chest. His heart had raced, she could tell from his heartbeat. "Are you alright Alice?" His breath was very deeply pulled, probably from being worried.

"I'm…alright Kyo. Thank you." Was all Alice could say to him, she could feel a deep blush coming upon her. "I'm just too clumsy to be this good at this time in the morning. I'm just a klutz." Kyo's face suddenly looked down at hers, holding her body closer to his chest. Her head landed on his softly padded shoulder, hoping that everything would be all right. The guard, having looked over at the sudden sound, now settled down.

"Alice, you weren't at all that clumsy. It's just the tiles are very warm; the glue might not hold them down as well. It's not at all your fault Alice, the sun is at fault." Her eyes stared up at his; she shifted back up. Her body leaned against his very slowly; she then stopped, as she was right against his chest. They watched the sunset in silence, not making a sound. The shape of a half circle had already come to peak itself. The sun made them feel safe. All the same, they had to leave the roof as the sun finally rose. The walk down to their room was faster than they had expected, and packing seemed to take forever. They didn't want to leave today, but they knew that the pilot would be like that. The packing finally finished, but Alice thought of what Kyo had wanted yesterday.

"Kyo, are you alright?"

"…."

"Kyo? Are you there?"

"…" His face was in deep thought, almost not at all there. He was still patting a section of his finished suitcase.

"Kyo…is something wrong?" This now filled her with deep concern; Kyo never usually was like this. 'Could this be what had been bothering Kyo yesterday?'

"O, I'm sorry Alice." Kyo finally closed his suitcase, and took Alice's hand. "I was just thinking about something too hard. Forgive me." He smiled softly, her worries melted away as they walked through the crowd again. The same for every branch, but this feeling was sad. They never liked leaving the branches, but knew that they were needed everywhere. The guides were quiet, and reaching the plane was faster than it felt going in the building to their room. 'I just want to ask her the question, I just can't bring myself to ask her it…'

"Kyo, we should probably sit." Her arm tugged at him, pointing that his seat was still there. The two sat down in the leather seats, putting on the seat belts. Sitting back, they both felt the plane start to move, the runway coming out. Soon enough, the plane moved to the air. The clouds surrounded them; ten minutes had gotten them to the right altitude. Kyo then moved from his seat, reassuring Alice that he wouldn't disappear.

"I'm going to ask the pilot where we're going." Kyo smiled, squeezing her hand tightly for a moment. He then began to move towards the cockpit, looking at the pilot curiously. "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to the United States branch." The pilot was also a guide, but he would pilot, without looking back at anyone. "You'll get a two week break in Japan after that."

"Thanks, I'll leave you to your job." Kyo smiled; finally he would be able to propose to Alice. When he got back, Alice looked at him anxiously. "Alice."

"What did the pilot say Kyo?"

"We're heading to Billy's branch, and then we get a two week break."

"We really deserve a break." Alice got up, starting to move towards the room area. There was a bed, and Alice slowly lies down, pulling the covers on her body. She then sighed and let her eyes shut. Kyo stood in shock for a moment, following Alice to the bed. She was shivering for some reason; he realized she had a small fever.

"I should let her rest, I'll go and get a compress to cool her down." Kyo went to the bathroom, and saturated the cloth he pulled out. He then walked back into the room, putting the cloth on her forehead. He then pulled a chair out, sitting near the bed.

An hour later…

Alice's eyes woke slowly; she felt something cold on her head. "Kyo?"

"Alice, I'm glad your fever is gone. You could have told me you felt a little sick." His concerned eyes looked at her own eyes; she shifted to sit up. He then sat at the bed, putting his arms around her. They stayed this way, eventually succumbing to sleep.

Read and reveiw if you desire.


	4. Billy's Fiance

Chapter 4: We all have problems.

Bighearted Fan: Thanks again for your review, I hope your new fan fiction goes well. I'll be the first reviewer I hope.

Anime Fan: Thanks for the review, my third reviewer of this fan fiction. I'll dedicate this chapter to you and Bighearted Fan.

The plane moved in the air still, 5 hours remained until they arrived in the United State's Lotsuan branch. Alice was the first one to wake, seeing Kyo sleep so peacefully in a dream. His hair was a little disheveled, and came over his eyes a bit, she brushed a few hairs away. His expression was at peace, and she didn't want to wake him. She slowly moved out of his arms, making sure not to tangle her hair. She knew if her hair touched his arm, he would wake and say sorry for sleeping as she woke. She finally managed to leave the bed, silently putting the covers over his tired body. She knew he had been staying awake for her, but he also needed rest. She moved out of the room, slowly moving towards a small kitchen that was there. The tile was stripped red and blue, and it was shining with polish. She silently pulled out a cookbook located there; it had long blue ribbons binding it. She slowly leafed through the pages, finding a page with a letter in it. She opened the envelope, looking at familiar writing.

_Dear Alice and Kyo,_

_I always thought predicting you were going to be tough, but not what had happened. You two were so powerful, and I knew that Master Lotsuan had chosen you when I first met you. You two managed to find the lost word, when all hope seemed lost. Never lose the light inside you two; I'm sure that Master Lotsuan has blessed you both. Also, make sure to bring sweets the next time you visit the England branch._

_From,_

_Chris_

"Well, it seems Chris still loves sweets." Alice laughed softly, thinking about the way Chris' head seemed to grow as he ate sweets. He also hated being called by his full name. She would remember how he double eye poked his butler every time he yelled his full name. She silently placed the letter back in the cookbook, moving to the fridge. She then looked at the cabinets; she was hungry. She then pulled out a rice ball; a branch as a gift for their departure made them for them. She silently munched on it as she sat in her seat, her body relaxed as she looked out the window. Just as she had finished munching the rice ball, she felt a touch at her arm. "Did you sleep well Kyo?"

"Alice, why did you let me sleep?"

"Kyo, you looked extremely tired. I didn't want you to be tired when we arrived at Billy's branch. I don't want you to overexert yourself over this." Her smile looked genuine, making room for him to sit in his seat. He sat down, looking at her with eyes that understood what she had meant.

"Do you need to eat anything Alice?"

"I am kind of hungry, I nibbled at a rice ball." His eyes showed a sudden spark as he pecked her on the cheek. She heard noise as Kyo began to work in the kitchen, she sat there, stunned.

An hour later…

Kyo came out of the kitchen, holding a tray in his hand. "I'm sorry it took so long." The tray had two identical desserts; they looked absolutely delicious. "It's a triple chocolate truffle."

"Kyo, it looks…like I would watch it all day in a window."

"I thought you'd say that." He placed the tray down, putting a plate on Alice's pull out table in the front. He then placed a plate on his, and they began to eat somewhat quietly. Alice looked over at him, as she seemed to finish the dessert at the same time as him, she picked up everything before he could do it. She reappeared as he began to worry about what she was doing; she sat down in the seat silently.

"I think I'm going to take a nap Kyo." She began to go against the side against, but his arms pulled her to his body. She settled into his chest, letting warmth make her sleep almost instantly. Kyo then looked over the cockpit area; the pilot was still working the same. He looked at Alice, stroking her hair and her back softly.

A few hours later…

The plane finally landed, it's descent much less smooth. Kyo knew every time they went here, the landing was less smooth. Alice began to wake softly in his arms; she looked at Kyo. "Did we finally land Kyo?"

"Yeah, almost at the run way."

"I better get the bags this time Kyo." Alice laughed silently, picking up the bags as she offered a hand to Kyo. He took it, getting up silently as they both walked out of the plane. Billy stood beside the master as they walked to greet them.

"Welcome Neo Masters, would you like to relax?" Billy spoke silently for the master, for he was very shy of anyone higher than him.

"Not really, but we would like to unpack the few things for our stay." Kyo's voice came once again as the two were led through, the many guides looking at them with interest. The long walk was only ten minutes to the main building, and dropped their bags into their room. Billy silently led them to the library as they sat down, another woman then appeared. Her eyes were a deep violet, fringing a tan face. She was wearing robes like most of the guides in the lines. Her smile looked quite genuine as she sat beside Billy. Her mahogany hair slipped to her back, it was quite shiny.

"So, you two are the two neo masters? You two are quite powerful from what Billy tells me. Such a sweet guy, considering we're getting married soon." Her voice was calm and cool, and she barely touched him as she said this. Probably, Billy was not really into physical contact in front of people like his friends.

"You're engaged to Billy? Why didn't you tell us about it?" Billy silently began to search for an answer the questions asked in unison at him.

"I was sent to guard you two, it wasn't part of my job to tell you my personal life. Besides, we both were too busy to even talk before I went to guard you two." Billy said this without any hesitation at them, relaxing the two's thoughts.

"So, when are you getting married?" Alice began to think about the weddings she had seen, thinking of the woman in a white dress. The woman began to smile sweetly again as she gave a tiny giggle.

"Three months, when we get a break from our duty." The woman silently felt her mirror of lota glow, notifying her of something. "Well, I better get going. Nice meeting you, neo masters." She left the room silently, making very little sound as she left.

"As you can see, we are quite the same. I'm still a postal worker, I know you're going to ask." He laughed a small and barely noticeable laugh.

"That's good, so…where are we going today?"

"To analyze some samples, I think the most amount of time of your need here will be 3-4 days, maybe less." Billy looked over at Kyo, noticing a change in his lota mirror. Alice silently got up, seeing the master appear.

"You two are needed now, I'm sorry this seems rushed."

"It's quite alright." Alice silently moved through the door, Kyo and Billy coming. Billy barred Kyo as the door shut, looking at him.

"I noticed you weren't listening to me, you were looking at Alice the whole time."

"Well, I'm kind of…"

"Falling in love with her? I knew you two were dating, but I see you want something more."

"Well, I'm just waiting until we get the break."

"You should just ask her."

"We have a job, right now it comes before our personal feelings."

"Then don't look so obvious." Billy unbarred Kyo, letting him open the door again, they both went down to the meeting room to begin the look at the problems with the Darva.

Read and reveiw if you want.


	5. Gaining confidence

Chapter 5: Concentrate on what you want.

Bighearted Fan: I try to update as fast as I can, I hope you don't get too used to it, ;

Yuskefan15:I know you reviewed chapter 1, but I like to react to new reviewers. I dedicate this chapter to you two reviewers.

Kyo thought silently as Billy and he were making their way to the meeting room. He knew Billy had seen it, but Alice showed no sign of seeing what he wanted. He had wanted more after awhile, her smile made him melt. Her kisses made him never want to stop, and her embraces were the only things he ever looked forward to. He loved being alone with her; he wanted to share his life with her. He wanted to ask her that question so much, he just never could. He couldn't find his words, just like Alice couldn't tell him before that she loved him. He had always had feelings for her, looking at her watching shyly from the Archery Club.

Flashback….

"Stop it!" He yelled as he caught another badminton tee. Alice had been hit with them, because they had walked to school together. He smiled at her, and then reproached his bow and arrow. Mayura began talking to Alice, telling her to stand up for herself

End Flashback…

He knew that Alice hadn't stood up for herself before the Lotis came to her. Her word was Rangu, Courage. He remembered how she always was quiet.

Flashback…

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." He had pinned Alice down; he had fallen asleep writing calligraphy. She began to help pickup the scattered pieces of paper, which were messy because his thoughts were messy. They began talking about something, but he remembered mostly about what happened when she spoke about her not speaking out.

"Once, I had four best friends. At one time, two of them started ignoring one of them. I was told not to talk to her, but I couldn't stand it. I talked to the girl, and the other two began to get annoyed at me. One day, I decided to be straightforward. Then they started to ignore me, even the girl they ignored made fun of me. It hurt more to speak out, so I just stay quiet." Her face went sad, and I wanted to just hold her tightly. For now, I had to help her though. I wanted to break up with Mayura so badly to be with her, but I knew she would object it.

End Flashback…

At that time, he could see how she felt. He trusted her so much with his feelings, and Mayura could not take that place. He remembered how he felt when she came back, acting as if she could remember nothing. He remembered telling her he wanted to break up. 'This walk sure is long…' He stopped thinking about the past for a moment; the room was just ahead. Just 3 meters stood between him and the door, he began to walk again in thought.

Flashback…

He felt a sudden hug on himself; one of the maram masters had hugged him. Mayura was using their bodies, keeping herself in the metropolitan building. "What are you doing Mayura? Wait, you're not her."

"Remember when we started dating? We decided to meet early to spend more time together." Her smile looked innocent, but it wasn't at all innocent. She was Darva now, and she was using the maram to get what she wanted.

"Then come to where I am."

"You need to get out yourself out of that area, Mayura."

"If I get out, would you love me?"

"No Mayura, I'm in love with your sister." She began to cover her ears and begin to scream.

"No! I won't hear of it!"

"Mayura I'm-" She began to cry, her eyes looking at him. He looked at her shocked.

"What did I do wrong? Don't you love me?!" He couldn't handle it, this was too much for him. He started to run, saying 'I'm sorry.'

End Flashback…

He reached the meeting room, walking through as Billy opened it. The table had a manila folder on it, he sat beside Alice as she began to open the folder, and there were pictures in it. The first had a picture of a maram word symbol.

"We want to know which word it is, it's too foggy for us to see." The master spoke softly as he looked at them. Alice silently looked hard at the picture, so did Kyo.

"It's teiru." Kyo said almost instantly at the picture.

"Mudoru." Alice answered at the next picture.

"Sura."

"Karu."

"Shana." The pictures finally ended, there were about 10 pictures there. Alice and Kyo yawned in defeat, finally feeling the fatigue of their job again. Kyo then offered Alice a hand up, Billy coming along with them. The walk was to their room this time, so it felt much better. Kyo began to think once again, finding his thoughts once again returning. He thought back to when he had said his undying love for Alice.

Flashback…

Kyo looked at Alice, a garbage can had just hit her with its contents. The garbage had landed on her hair and shoulders. The people around her were taunting her, all because of the scene in the equipment room yesterday. "Aren't you going to save your girl Kyo?" A voice of one of the males around him began to say.

"I heard you hooked up with her at the equipment room last night, sweet!" Another began to say as Kyo's mind became more determined.

"Shut up…"

"What did you say?"

"SHUT UP!" The maram around all of them began to leave out fast, a Lotis word of 'Iru' stood on top of his head. "Don't blame Alice! I fell for _her_! I don't want Alice to be blamed for what _I_ did!" Everyone shut up, shocked at the way he yelled out his undying love for Alice. Mayura was shocked at Kyo's sudden reaction. He made his way to Alice, brushing off the garbage on her head and shoulders. He took her hand, silently began to walk towards the building. "Don't give up."

"Okay." Alice smiled, calmed at his reaction.

End Flashback…

Kyo's mind looked at himself, and then at Alice. They had been through so much, and Mayura had made it worse. Each day, he and Alice grew stronger with their Lotis. The room door began to open, Alice entering first. Kyo looked over at Billy. "Billy, can we talk a little bit?"

"Yeah, just let me do something first." He began to go over to his fiancé, whispering something inside her ear. She smiled sweetly, nodding. She silently entered the room.

"What did you just do?"

"I just asked her to spend some time with Alice. I can't let her be alone when I talk to you." Billy smiled a little as he and Kyo went to the library again, they sat silently for a moment. "What do you want to talk about Kyo?"

"Well, it's about Alice."

"Thought so, what is wrong with it?"

"Well, I want so badly to ask the question to her, but…"

"I know what you mean, I was afraid of asking out…Marina. She was a tough woman, just like I never express feelings. She and I started out as friends."

"Well, it's not that I'm afraid she will say no, I'm afraid that we will never find time with our job as Neo masters."

" I wouldn't be mad at that, we'd make an exception of course." Kyo felt better as he began to talk about other things to Billy.

Meanwhile with Alice…

"O, where is Kyo?" Alice's face grew a little concerned as she looked at the woman.

"He wanted to have some time with Billy, besides…it seems like a good time for girl's night out or something like that." Her smile was beyond compare; no wonder Billy loved this woman.

"What are we going to ms.???"

"It's Marina. We are going to go spend some time shopping for random things." She silently stood up, opening the door. Alice walked out of the room, walking out to what seemed like a small car. Marina opened the door silently, and she began driving on the driver's side. They arrived at a small square, clothes were everywhere, and along with makeup and whatever a usual woman would want. She opened the door once again, and they began to search around the shops.

A few hours later…

Kyo finally finished talking as he heard a car halt in front of the building, he stared in awe. He saw Alice carrying two small bags, and Marina holding one small bag as she walked towards Billy.

"Did you two have a good girl's day out?" Billy asked Marina, looking at the small bag. She whispered something to Billy, leaving with him as Alice went back to the room. He followed her back in, seeing her putting things her suitcase.

"Did you have fun?"

"I guess Kyo, but…we're leaving tomorrow of course." Alice said as she began to change and wash up, he then realized that as well. He began to change, finally appearing again. Alice opened up the covers silently, letting Kyo settle beside her. Kyo softly kissed her, feeling Alice return his kiss. She put her arms around him, going against his chest. They fell asleep without any fear, their love protecting them.

Read and reveiw if you want.


	6. Kyo's proposal

Chapter 6: Getting ready for the right moment.

TeArDroPs Of ThE MoOn: Thanks for your review, I shall try to write a Fruits Basket one…but I focus on one fan fiction at a time. I shall try my hardest to write a Furuba fan fiction.

Real3: Wow, I had to edit my chapter to add the many new reveiwers, lol. Thanks for the reveiw, and I hope that I will be able to keep you reading.

Animepanda2008: Thanks for the review, I'm quite amazed this story gets so many good reviews. I shall keep up trying to update as fast as possible.

The sun's rays showed only on the two that day, the barrier dulling the sunshine to the level of a lamp. Alice was already awake, just looking at Kyo as he slept so peacefully. She didn't have the heart to remove her arms from his body, releasing her embrace on him; she also didn't want to lose his embrace. So, she was stuck on the bed along with him.

Flashback…

Nyozeka lie in Alice's arms, she had died in front of her. Her body wouldn't move, even as the darva began to attack again. "Nyo…zeka…" Kyo began to see the darva attack once again, he ran in front of her.

"Riiya!" The shield broke, knocking him backwards as he had tried his hardest not to. Alice still had that vacant expression, unsure of what to do, he knew he had to do something. "Alice! Snap out of it! We have to save Mayura, I love you, and so I have to protect you." He then began to run towards the darva, going into the body of darkness. She felt helpless, the darva beginning to prey on her.

"He went into the darkness, how foolish." The darva began another attack on Alice, just as she heard talking that she couldn't believe.

'Say the key'

"Nyozeka?!?" Alice couldn't understand it, how?

'Say the key, quickly'

"Na Sadaru lotis ran!" Alice yelled before the attack was able to reach her, to her surprise she was somewhere else. Nyozeka was no longer in her arms, and the area was a field of beautiful flowers, untouched by the evil darva. "Where's the darva?" Just as she questioned that, Nyozeka appeared in rabbit form. She began to run after Nyozeka, trying to find her franticly. To her surprise, a tree up ahead surprised her of a sudden visitor. Her tears couldn't stop as she saw Master Lotsuan, the giver of the lotis words. Her despair caught up, just as she was healed with Jiva. She cried, over all that had happened, how she felt she wasn't strong enough. Nyozeka would be back, in a human form, brought happiness to her thoughts. Just as all seemed well, her lota mirror seemed to hear a voice. "Kyo?!?"

"You must go, the other Neo-master is waiting for you."

"Yes master Lotsuan." He had whispered the lost word into her ear, and Alice now felt confident she would win. She began to run towards the darva, her voice ringing confidently in the air. "Namas Sadarumaru Lotis Sotiran!" She blew a hole in the darva, and made her way to Kyo as fast as possible. All the maram left off of Kyo, and his embrace met her. "I heard you! I heard you calling me!"

"Alice, you found the lost word…didn't you?"

End Flashback…

Kyo silently shifted, looking up at Alice's preoccupied face. He nudged her silently, and she shook a bit. "I'm-I'm sorry Kyo. I was a little preoccupied." Her breathing calmed down silently as she sat up along with him. His face looked at hers silently, and put an arm around her.

"It's quite alright Alice, we should start getting ready to leave." He silently began to change into regular clothes, getting Alice to do the same quietly. In the matter of an hour, everything was finished. Kyo picked up the bags, and then Alice and he met the going away reception. Billy smiled as they arrived at the plane, his fiancé standing beside him.

"You two best behave yourselves, stay safe Neo masters." Billy and his fiancé seemed to say at the same time; this made Alice and Kyo smile as they sat down again in the plane. The plane began to make its way through the runway, making its way to the air in the three minutes. The ride would be a long one, and they both seemed to have fallen asleep almost instantly as the plane reached the right altitude.

6 hours later…

Alice woke to the sound of something; Kyo was still fast asleep. She found herself hearing the sound of her cell phone going off. She answered it quietly, hoping it wasn't anything useless. "Hello?"

"Alice? It's mom! Where are you and Kyo now?"

"We're heading home for a break from the job, only two weeks though."

"That's great honey! Mayura wants to speak to you next." The phone shifted to Mayura's voice, it sounded quite the same.

"How are you doing Alice? How is Kyo doing?"

"Kyo's asleep right now, we're both in need of the break we're heading to."

"That's great, dad wants to talk now." The phone shifted to a male voice, definitely dad.

"It's great to hear your coming back for awhile, are you and Kyo going to be at that summer home again?"

"Yeah, but we'll make sure to come for dinner."

"That'll be great, we'll have to get going now, see you soon dear." The phone hung up, and Alice put away the cell phone. Her body went to rest again, sleep being the only thing she wanted right now.

8 hours later…

Alice woke with Kyo nudging her softly; she looked at him dazed for a bit. "What is it Kyo?"

"Look out the window." They were almost home, maybe half an hour until they landed. She looked at Kyo happily, her eyes meeting his. This moment just paused, slowly feeling a deep kiss on both of their lips. This lasted a long time, or maybe only 20 minutes. It ended all too soon, and the plane ended up landing as they thought of the kiss. The two entered the summer home, going into a room, and putting their bags down. They refused to change as they lie in bed holding each other. 'Soon, I'll ask her the question.'

Two days later…

Things seemed well now; relaxing gave a good excuse for them to finish the tutor work. Only a few more months before they graduated, then they wouldn't have to worry. The first night after they landed, they had dinner at Alice's house. It was fun, everything seemed like a family reunion. Kyo knew what he had to do though; he needed to do it now. "Alice?"

"Yes Kyo?" She was doing her homework in the kitchen; she was eating lunch at the same time. The sandwich was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, just the two of us."

"I think…that would be…great." Alice blushed slightly, thinking of how fancy she would dress for something like this. "Where would we be going?"

"It's a surprise, just get dressed nice Alice." He softly embraced her, letting a soft kiss touch her lips. He then began to work on his, knowing of the reservation he had already made.

Later that night…

Kyo dressed silently, the tux he wore was fantastic. He had gotten it from his uncle around the time he first came to them; he needed it now. He silently managed to finish as he saw Alice come out of the other room. He gasped at the sight of her in her dress. The dress was a middle toned silverfish-green, the shoes being the same color. The dress fit her curves perfectly, stopping at her shoulders. The sash type part covered most of her shoulders and breast area, and her hair shined with glitter. Her face had a little makeup on, but just enough for it to still look like Alice. "Kyo, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Alice…you look gorgeous."

"I don't look that good." She blushed a bright crimson as they entered a car, arriving at a very tasteful restaurant. The waiter nodded to them, and brought them to an area that was beyond words. The balcony looked pure gold, and the moon shone on them with a certain flush. It was beyond words, the beauty of it. Kyo pulled out the seat, and Alice sat as they ate small portions of food.

After the meal…

Kyo offered Alice a hand up, silently walking her closer to the balcony. The stars and moon shone on her, making her even more beautiful. Kyo looked beautiful to Alice as well, He silently took her hand again. "Alice, I know we've been going out for almost a year, and I truly love seeing you like this. I wanted you to come here to ask you something very important."

"What is it?" He began to pull out a black velvet box; he went to his knees, her eyes following him.

"Alice, will you marry me?" The ring was pure sapphire; it showed like her Lotis, courage. The Lotis showed in it, and Kara showed in it. The sapphire was shaped like a rose.

"Kyo, I…I…would love to marry you. You're the only one I want to spend my life with." She felt him place the ring on her finger, hugging him into an embrace, kissing beneath the moonlight.

Read and reveiw if you want.


	7. The troubles of family and the lotis on ...

Chapter 7: Decisions and Confessions.

Yuskefan15: Thanks for your review ! I'm glad I kept you reading on, I hope you like this chapter.

Alice was softly sleeping, Kyo looked as the car began to drive back to the summer home. The ring of sapphire still was on her finger silently, making her shine with more than the normal amount of Lotis than she had before. He softly held her body close; her head softly lie on his chest. He remembered the moment, which had just happened not more than twelve minutes ago.

Flashback…

He silently took her hands, leading her to the gold plated balcony. The stars shone on them, and Alice's beauty under the moon and stars made her radiant with beauty. He began to go to his knees; her eyes followed him in curiosity. He then pulled out a black velvet box, revealing a beautiful sapphire ring. It was shaped like a rose, and contained the lotis symbol for Kara, his own. "Will you marry me Alice?"

"Kyo, I…I…would love to marry you. You're the only person that I want to spend my life with." She had pulled him up, hugging him into a soft embrace. She kissed him deeply, him returning the kiss without any hesitation. Her body fit against his perfectly, making it easy to deepen the kiss. The moonlight blessed their promise, making Kara and Rangu a perfect match.

End Flashback…

He simply felt her soft breathing, feeling the car come to a stop. The driver opened the door, and he pulled Alice close to his chest. Her dress silently draped over his arms, and her head still softly lie on his chest still. He opened the door, closing it just as quickly for the cold draft. He simply carried her up the stairs, getting her into the room…another problem occurred. 'How am I supposed to change her? I don't think I should…'

"Do you need help Master Kyo?" A maid had come around the room, they had some servants, and at most there were ten. He looked at the maid cautiously; her attire was very conservative. She wore a pair of big spectacles, and her outfit was quite conservative.

"Are you able to…dress her in her nightgown?" Kyo looked quite embarrassed, a very noticeable bright red line held his blush. He tried to hide his face from the maid, unable to do so. She giggled a bit as she kept the door open, nodding to him.

"Of course I am able to, I won't be 5 minutes Master Kyo." He felt much better now as he left the room to change into his pajamas. The maid simply began the process, her soft touch barely shifting Alice as she began to remove the dress. She put the dress and shoes softly down on a small couch. She then pulled out a nightgown; it was a black one with big sunflower print. She simply raised Alice's head a few inches as she slipped the gown over her head; her arms were as easily done. She then simply smoothed the nightgown down as she placed Alice under the covers, putting the comforter up to her shoulders. Kyo then came in, surprised. "She's done, good night Master Kyo."

"Thank you miss…"

"It's Rinoa." She simply said as she left the room, back down the stairs to her quarters. He looked over a moment, and then saw Alice. He also noticed Alice's dress and shoes were back in order. He silently went the fireplace, placing another log into the fire in the room. He went under the covers, holding Alice softly. She pulled into his warmth, and Kyo fell asleep…with the realization that the ring was still on Alice's finger.

The next morning…

The fire was still cackling, the wood almost gone and burned out. Alice's eyes opened, finding Kyo right beside her. His face is so innocent, but the morning was rising upon them. She looked at the sapphire ring, her mind feeling with happiness. She and Kyo would soon be married, and she was going to be the happiest Neo master in the world. She shifted a little out of his arms, even though she regretted it greatly. She simply got out of the covers, finding a robe nearby. She placed it on, the robe was enough to cover her nightgown, and reached her slippers, it was a light blue hue. She simply walked down the stairs, smelling something cooking. "Umm…who's there?"

"O, hello Mistress Alice. My name is Rinoa, I had to change you last night when Master Kyo brought you home. Congratulations."

"You know?" Alice saw what was cooking; it was some eggs. They smelled good, and the maid was smiling as she set a cup of tea in front of Alice. The maid was beginning to finish one set of eggs and toast.

"Yeah, I saw Master Kyo holding it as he paced around the kitchen. The whole house suspected it. There are only ten of us here, so news goes around very fast Mistress." Her smile was very reassuring; she was hoping the maid wasn't going to tell the branches already. The plate went in front of her, and the other plate went to the place beside her. Kyo had been standing there, sitting down with a smile as he began to eat. That's all they could seem to do, eat and think. The maid began to leave, giving them a chance to speak to each other.

"Should we tell my parents or your parents first?" Alice began; she was hoping Kyo would know how to say it to them.

"We should tell all of them together, before we tell the branches."

"Sounds good, but how can we do that? Just call them and tell them to meet somewhere together?"

"Good idea, I'll get right on it." Kyo began to move towards the phone, talking as Alice took this chance to get dressed. Soon enough, the phone calls had been finished, and the time of truth began. The area was Kyo's Uncle and Aunt's store; it was closed today. Alice began first, looking around with hope she wasn't blushing in front of everyone.

"Kyo proposed to me yesterday, we're going to get married." The parents immediately looked shocked, Mayura smiled silently.

"That's great! Let's celebrate! All the foods on me!" Aunt Maki looked at her husband with a smile, she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this is quite a way to celebrate." There went Mayura, and Alice's family, they couldn't argue now. There were a few cakes, cookies, and drinks taken out of the cabinets. There was talking all over, Aunt Maki talked with Alice's mom like crazy, probably planning the church for the wedding that would take place months from now. Uncle and Alice's dad seemed to talk about having a son and daughter in law in the family. Alice and Kyo felt a little uncomfortable, because they would have to tell the branches soon. Man, this was going to be so…out of whack.

A few hours after the celebration…

Alice silently walked up stairs, Kyo in agreement as they managed to trudge to the room. Alice collapsed on the bed, feeling Kyo do the same action. The cold wind from his collapsing made her shiver slightly. She looked over at him, silently moving closer to him. "Kyo, let's call the branches next week. I'm just too tired."

"Yeah." He silently hugged her tightly, pulling her close to finally sleep for awhile.

Read and review if you want.


	8. Specail Treat

**Lotis Words**

* * *

_Yuna:_ Affection, Love, exc.

_Pasa:_ Truth, Sincerity, Determination

_Dana:_ Blessing, Water

_Iru:_ Flames, Passion

_Sakua:_ Listen, Wisdom, Knowledge, Understanding

_Jeta:_ Victory, Fight, War, Justice

_Riiya:_ Defense, Elude, Shield

_Rana:_ Hope, Joy, Glory, Happiness

_Aleto:_ To Cleanse, Purify, Reason

_Uido:_ Trust, Appreciation, Self Sacrifice

_Ruta:_ Persevere, Will, exc.

_Sarto:_ Beauty, Completeness, Oneness Uprightness

_Shibi:_ Peach, Calm, Tranquility

_Jiva:_ Recovery, Heal

_San:_ Friendship, Comrade, Circle

_Kara:_ Protect, Cover

_Rajei:_ Light, Sun

_Fora:_ Time, Flow, Continuity, Eternity

_Rangu:_ Courage, Action

_Utei:_ See, To See Through, Awaken

_Sheto:_ Life, Longevity, Fate

_Sama:_ Path, Guide, Possibility

_Vimuku:_ Release, Wind

_Yugu:_ Fulfillment, Tree

_Namas Sadarumaru Lotis Sotiran:_ Enfold Light in darkness, and return it to source of life, with your compassion and courage.

-_Namas:_ Darkness

-_Sadarumaru:_ Source of life

-_Lotis Sotiran:_ Compassion and Courage

I thought you guys might want this list . Anyways, it's all 25 lotis words in order, and also the meaning of all of them. I also put each word of the Lost word in, I'm working on Chapter 8, it'll be out soon. And the Furuba story I made- "The dragon's Onigiri" will be updated after that. Expect to see chapter 8 soon, and I'll make sure to get chapter 2 of my furuba story done soon.


	9. The excitement of the marrige of Neo Mas...

Chapter 8

**Xxxgyuhee**: Thanks for the review; I hope it's romantic…lol.

**Yuskefan15**: Thanks for the review! I think when you read this…you'll know.

**Princess sakura**: I know you reviewed chapter 6, but I want to mention you here. It definitely won't end yet.

Alice was still asleep as Kyo opened his eyes late that morning, the clock showed it to be 10 O'clock. They had sure slept in, but they deserved it for that whole celebration yesterday. Alice's head also felt a little warm to his hand, and her voice came out softly. "Kyo's hand feels so…good." Her voice was barely audible, her body heating up not too badly. He silently moved off the bed, giving Alice the bed to lie on. Her eyes were unable to open at the moment, sleep being the only thing he could give her.

"I probably should call the branches myself, she needs rest. I know what she means when time becomes hard, and we both need to rest. She must be working really hard, and must not realize it." He moved down the stairs, looking over at the servant nearest to him. He was dressed in casual dress, and he was cleaning a spot on the kitchen counter. "Excuse me…Yuki."

"Yes, Master Kyo?" The servant's eyes looked concerned at his face, the eyes were a very gentle hue of mahogany.

"Alice has a fever, could you possibly take care of her while I make calls to the branches?" He didn't want to not be near Alice, but he didn't want to hold off calling the branches. The servant nodded, getting a basin full of water. He then got a cold compress, walking up the stairs, and then opening the door. The door made a small sound as he shut it, letting Kyo finally get the ability to call the branches. He started with Billy's branch, figuring he would tell the rest…after a few hours of talking.

A few hours later…

Kyo had finished his call with Billy, finally getting done with it. He looked at his work, the tutor work he was about to work on. He needed to give Alice some time before getting up; he wanted her to rest.

Meanwhile with Alice…

The servant began to change the compress for the fourth time, her head felt a little better as she opened her eyes. "Who…Yuki?"

"Yes, it is I Mistress Alice."

"When did you get back from your family gathering?"

"I got back a few days ago, Rinoa told me about your engagement to Master Kyo. He took care of the branches for you, you've had a fever for about half the day already."

"What about my work?!" She began to panic, sitting up as the servant's weak, but sturdy hands push her back down.

"It's only one day Mistress Alice, do not worry. Master Kyo would do the same thing though, so I wouldn't do that." His face smiled, making her at ease as she relaxed. The servant placed the compress back on her head, and she settled back into sleeping. The room became silent, and the worried servant placed a few more logs onto the fire. Just as he was about to sit down again, Kyo's face popped in. "Hello Master Kyo."

"How is she doing?"

"Her fever is calming down."

"I'm going to watch over her now, thank you very much Yuki." He sat down, placing a hand one of hers. Her body silently shifted a bit, opening up once again.

"Kyo…I must be such a bother."

"Not at all, my love." He silently rubbed her hand, a smile finally appearing on her face. "Besides, if I told the branches you had a fever…"

"They would think the Darva was starting to infect me."

"Exactly, so I used this as an opportunity for you to rest up."

"Well, I don't want you to leave this room." She clutched his hand tightly, but not too tight. "Please…"

"I won't Alice." With this, she relaxed her grip and let sleep come over her. The fire cackled a bit, and he remained holding her hand, slowly falling asleep as well. His body slumped a bit, his eyes shutting. The servant entered again, this time slipping Kyo beside Alice.

"You two need to rest, have sweet dreams." The servant said softly as he left, putting another log into the fire. He simply shut the door, letting them rest peacefully.

Meanwhile…

Billy sat beside his fiancé, her eyes looked on a file she was supposed to be filling out. "What do you think of the marriage of the two Neo Masters?"

"I think it's quite good, but then again…"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that from the beginning, they loved each other. They were dating…correct?"

"Yeah, Kyo needed the courage to propose." He smiled at his fiancé with confidence; they were also going to get married.

"Well, the problem now is… what to do."

"Yeah, the choice of where to get married will be hard. No doubt their parents are already planning, and so are the masters of all the branches. They're all meeting in England, maybe we should contact that friend of yours."

"You mean Chris? He wouldn't know what would happen yet, besides…it's up to them."

"You know they'll pressure the two wonderful Neo Masters though."

"I don't care, I'll make sure they get peace and quiet." He laughed softly, causing her to laugh along with him. They began to get to work again, knowing they needed to finish their work.

Meanwhile…

"Young master, what do you think of this marriage?"

"Stewart, it's a very wonderful celebration." Chris was trying to master another word, but Stewart was stopping him every five minutes about the news of Kyo and Alice's marriage plans. "Now leave me alone."

Meanwhile…

Frey was feeling happy, but he sat looking at a picture of Ida. 'We could have gotten married, right? Besides, Kyo proposed to Alice first. I knew Kyo and Alice were going out, so I shouldn't be jealous.' He looked at his jam jar, eating more jam out of it. "This will be so much fun!"

Meanwhile…

Pai Mei Lin sat down; finished with a scene in a movie she was in. She was only in a supporting role, but it was a good start. "I'm glad those two are getting together, I'll have so much fun helping Alice out!"

Meanwhile…

Kyo woke to hearing a sound of the door opening; he didn't know when he had laid beside Alice…maybe a few hours ago? "Yuki? How long have I been asleep?"

"Four hours, master Kyo." He placed a tray on the chair; it had some sweets for snacks. Yuki left once again, and Kyo felt Alice shifting awake.

"Let's relax Alice, your fever has broke." They ate some of the snacks, having a fun talk. The talk of the day they would marry made them happy, letting them feel even better.

Read and reveiw if you want, I'm updating my furuba story another chapter, and then I'll update this again.


	10. A new plan for wedding preparations

Chapter 9

**Goddess18:** Thanks for your review! I didn't think I wrote that well, but I guess I'm getting a lot better.

**Animefan:** Thanks for your review! Thanks for staying faithful !

The next few days kept Kyo and Alice very busy, the wedding preparations were becoming so particular. Alice kept trying to find the right church for the wedding, trying to keep the branches and both of the families happy. Kyo was taking care of what food, keeping in mind not to bring any animals. This process seemed to be taking forever, and they really wished they could make it end faster. Alice arrived back home at early afternoon; Kyo had already come back. She felt herself sit on a comfy chair with a sigh, she felt as if her feet were made of jelly. "Kyo, how are things on your end?"

"Well, things don't seem to be progressing well. I have a plan though Alice." He settled in a chair beside her, his hand touched her own. Her smile made her face radiate even more.

"What is the plan?"

"I'm planning on letting the other guides take care of it."

"Like who?"

"You know, Billy and the others."

"Good idea, but why is that your idea?"

"They will know what the branches want."

"Good idea, do you know where Yuki went?" Just as she had asked it, Yuki's face showed. His smile was a medication for them both, when they had first came here after defeating the darva; Yuki had let them rest peacefully. He was the servant that had once known master Lotsuan's troubles. He always let them rest, and took charge when absolutely needed. Rinoa always let them have fun, hiding the fact they were ditching their duties at times.

"You two need some rest upstairs?"

"No, we'd rather stay down here…"

"I'll make sure to keep everyone from entering. What excuse should I try to persuade with?" He looked at Kyo, who had begun talking as he entered the room.

"How about we use the wedding planning as an excuse? I mean, maybe we should do more personal ones."

"Very good Master Kyo, I believe it's quite ingenious." He smiled as he laughed; he had never been able to do this with his old employers. He would specially do things without them knowing because of this. He simply shut the shades, making the room have a little less light to keep the two awake. He could hear more balanced breathing as he walked towards the kitchen again. "Rinoa, how is lunch coming?"

"Well, it's okay. I know it's going to take awhile, so it might become dinner."

"It's okay, they both needed some rest."

"What are you going to say for an excuse this time?"

"Personal wedding plans." Rinoa's outfit was usually just a knee length or below skirt, usually black. Her tops were usually a neutral color, and her glasses fit her eyes perfectly. He was working with her since his first job; they had become close friends since then. He himself was always dressed in khaki pants, and very casual ones as well. His shirts were often more dressy, but they were very casual looking along with the ties.

Meanwhile…

"Stewart, how long to the airport?"

"A few more hours Master Chris." Chris sat on the leather chair drowsily; he had been surprised by Kyo's request. He gladly took it was well; he needed to get away from his branch for a while. He sighed as he looked out the window again, hoping that the airport would be in sight as he was being bored.

Meanwhile…

Billy and Marina made their way to a rented car; they were heading to the airport quickly. "I'm surprised they got together so quickly honey."

"Not really, they've always had feelings for each other. I know the pain they must be going through, it's not being a neo master."

"Well, we better hurry to the airport." Her voice shut off abruptly as they began to make their way, putting the keys in the car ignition. They bags were in the back loosely as they began to drive off.

Meanwhile…

Frey was being escorted to the airport; he didn't want to drive. Besides, he could ride a bike just as easy. He hoped to be able to keep up the pace to the airport; he was dead tired as he sat in the car. The airport would take another half and hour, so he rested for the ride.

Meanwhile…

Pai Mei Lin was in a car to the airport, she packed her bags immediately after Kyo's call. She didn't have anything either, it would help her to have a vacation from fans of her latest movie. She hated the press lately, she even had to update security better so no photographers sneaked in her condo. "I hope this wedding will go well, I can help them as much as possible. I truly hope to help them with this." She looked out the window; imagining how much pressure Alice and Kyo must be under.

Meanwhile…

Alice woke silently, her body feeling much less able to complain to her. Kyo began waking as well. Just as they sat up, Yuki appeared before them. "Did you get enough rest Master Kyo? Mistress Alice?"

"Yes, how many people came?" Alice took charge this time, glad to have rested so peacefully.

"About three or four, but I worked my magic appropriately. Dinner is ready." He pointed to the table in the dining room, and relief was on their faces.

"Thanks Yuki, we really needed it."

"No, thank you Mistress Alice." He nodded as they sat down; they ate silently. The conversation was mostly about the wedding, and about what they would do when the tutoring was over.

Meanwhile…

Chris walked into the airport terminal, giving his ticket as he entered. Stewart was coming along, as usual. The ride would take a few hours; so relaxing was a good thing. He lies back, letting sleep take over his body.

Meanwhile…

Billy and Marina arrived at the airport by the time of sunset, they made quick pace as they came in the plane. Marina smiled as they rested silently; it was going to be a long ride.

Meanwhile…

Pai Mei Lin finally made it to the airport, she ran into the terminal. She was about to miss the flight time if she hadn't ordered the taking of a shortcut. She sat down, and rested her body for the flight.

Read and review! I'm updating Furuba next.


	11. The lament of the Darva's victim

Chapter 10

**Mikiru240:** Wow, I didn't know I wrote that well yet…and to answer other question.

-I am a dot hack fan, who used to be quite an avid fanatic. They are translating AI buster to English BTW.

The next morning was one of great relief for the two Neo masters; they were finally getting a true break. Ever since plans for a wedding had taken place, they didn't need to travel at all! Happiness was always there for them, and in the morning, good news would be in the dozens. That morning was quite a rush though, even for their pace. "Kyo! We better hurry up if we want to make it to the airport on time!" Alice yelled as she quickly at breakfast, worrying if she would make herself choke on the contents of the plate. Kyo had eaten breakfast before he changed to his regular clothes, so he wouldn't have to rush eating his breakfast. She finally managed to finish breakfast in the nick of time. Kyo opened the door as they got into the car, which was a little bigger now.

Meanwhile…

Frey popped his head up from his nap; he heard a bell sound and a woman's voice come out of it. "_The plane is landing now, please buckle your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices._" Frey began to buckle his seat belt again; he couldn't wait until they landed in Japan.

Meanwhile…

Chris was nudged awake by Stewart, yet he was still quite drowsy. "Stewart? What time is it?"

"We're landing now." His voice was very much normal, and Chris knew he needed to get up better in the morning. He sat up as he put his seatbelt back on.

Meanwhile…

Billy and Marina had already buckled their seatbelts as they heard the noise; this was something of importance to them. "Billy?"

"What is it Marina?"

"Do you think Kyo called us for a good reason?"

"I would understand, them being Neo masters and all." She nodded then, hoping their wedding plans wouldn't be so rough. They had already planned it all out, but she hoped they didn't have any last minute arrangements.

Meanwhile…

Pai Mei Lin sat up and shut off the laptop she was working on. '_I hope Alice and Kyo are doing all right, considering planning this wedding must take a lot of them. I'll keep them as relaxed as possible._' She put the laptop away, and waited in an upright position for the plane to land.

Meanwhile…

Kyo and Alice stood at the center of the gates, all the gates connected to this one gate. There were a lot of people waiting here, but they had been waiting for hours. There were newspapers and signs of many cups of coffee and sodas. They had been waiting half and hour, and had been sitting for at least twenty minutes. Alice was caught by surprise as she felt lips touching her own, unfortunately…it was Frey. "FREY!!!!" She yelled as a slap went on his face, showing redder than the brightest red. Her eyes flamed a bit, then extinguished out as everyone else sighed.

"Well, it's great to see you're well Frey…" Kyo's voice said almost monotone, he didn't want to yell sex fiend at the moment. Billy calmed the silence between them, and managed to calm it.

"So, how are you two doing?"

"O, you brought Marina Billy?" Alice had just noticed the woman; she often was like Billy around so many people. She didn't get very lovey dovey around people, and you could see that she fit Billy well.

"Yeah, considering you don't want to do the 'woman preparations.'" Billy rolled his eyes, causing Marina to playfully slap at him. Marina just nodded as Chris made a notion towards the two.

"You didn't answer Billy's question."

"We're _beat_." Alice said bluntly, it was quite true…in their situation anyway. She put much emphasis on the word 'beat.'

"Well, I hope you guys have sweets." Chris made a smile, and Alice remembered how he looked when he had sweets. She made a very hard attempt, keeping her laugh as soft as possible.

"I just got a great movie done, it is a well deserved vacation." Mei Lin smiled as she pulled out a DVD of the movie. "Maybe we can watch it?"

"Good idea, a relaxing movie would help…I hope at least." Kyo said as a sweat drop appeared on his head. "We better get back to the house." They walked a few feet to get out of the airport, and then got into the car. It fit them all with a little extra space, fortunately. The drive in there was quiet; Kyo was still steaming while trying to drive. Frey was trying to touch Alice, but he couldn't with Billy holding him back. It seemed like hours, but it only took about an hour and half to get back to the house. Kyo kept the door open for them to place bags in the rooms they wanted. They then sat down in front of the TV, and Mei Lin popped in the movie. Popcorn sat in the center as the movie began to play.

Meanwhile…

Mayura sat down as lunch was being put on the table; the last few weeks had been hectic. '_Mom and Dad always worry about Alice when they're traveling, and the cell phone call seemed around a huge tension. Then there was dinner that day…'_

Flashback…(Mayura's POV)

I had been cutting up vegetables when I heard the knock on the door, mom and dad were rejoicing at the door. Alice and Kyo were home, for two weeks at least. I missed Alice around, especially after the incident with the Darva. I sat at the table with interest, and the constant questions were going one after another.

"How have you been doing Mayura?" Alice's voice looked at me, zoning me out of the thoughts of annoyance at my parents. I was the perfect one, but when Alice was home…I really didn't want the attention.

"I'm alright Alice, you look really tired. Both of you look really tired."

"That's the way of a Lotis master." Kyo said softly as a small 'heh' must have left his lips. I couldn't stand it; Kyo and Alice were so lucky…they got to go away more than I did. I shouldn't be jealous, considering what happened with the Darva. I wanted so badly to leave things as they were.

End Flashback…(end POV)

'_Well, I can't do what I did before, considering it almost killed them. I finally figured out that Kyo deserves Alice more than I deserve to even try to get him. If only I head realized it before Alice had told me to disappear…'_

Meanwhile…

The movie had the ending credits already showing, as Mei Lin stopped the movie. The others were in shocked; Mei Lin was kicking the ass of all these people in a Mafia. "Mei Lin…you really do kick ass." Alice said as she looked almost afraid, and then everyone just started laughing hysterically.

Read and review if you want, Furuba gets update next.


	12. Tension and random moments

Chapter 11

**TeArDroPs Of ThE MoOn:** Welcome back , thanks a lot for the review.

Alice's mom sat up that morning, her eyes with happiness. She had found happiness in her heart, to see Alice so happy. _'I can't wait, to see the wedding happen. I hope that this will be the happiness for us all. Ever since Mayura was missing awhile ago, Alice was taking so much charge.'_

Meanwhile…

Alice and Kyo relaxed as Marina and Billy relaxed. "Hey Billy." Kyo called over to the rather muscular American. Mei Lin and Chris were taking care of the wedding plans today, which gave the two Neo-masters a breather. Alice was still somewhat half asleep; god knows what her planning was doing.

"Yeah?"

"You want to get a movie?"

"Why?"

"For Alice and Marina…like a movie night?"

"Good idea, we better leave a note though." Billy began to write as Yuki entered the room, he smiled softly.

"And what are you two up to?"

"Uhh…just going to get some movies."

"Okay Master Kyo." He nodded as he left the room, the note was left on the table as the door shut softly. The room was darkened as Yuki went back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile…

Mayura sat in the room; the wedding planning for the church was going on. The table was very sturdy at least; it seemed kind of nostalgic. She noticed the eyes of the other two Lotis masters looked at her often, making her feel very uncomfortable._ 'What are you looking at me for? Trying to find Darva in me or something?'_

"The branches have requested not to have a very religious wedding." Mei Lin kept her composure, looking down at the plans already done. She felt tired as well, it didn't make sense Alice and Kyo had to do this. She looked at Mayura every so often, finding if there is anything to worry about.

"Well, this church isn't too religious. The wedding dress planning is going on in a few days, we are trying to keep Alice and Kyo awake."

"You sure are trying alright…" Her eyes were rolling slightly, trying to keep everyone from noticing her doubts.

Meanwhile…

Frey had gone off long before Billy and Kyo; he was looking around with a happy look upon his face. He hoped that there was jam around; he had forgotten some jam. _'Well, it's time for me to make some jam. Too bad this morning I forgot I didn't have the ingredients. I didn't want to take care of wedding plans with Kyo's parents anyway.'_

Meanwhile…

Marina and Alice had been working on making lunch; it was about time for it too. They had read the note, still remembering the contents of it.

Marina and Alice, 

_We've gone to get something to relax too; tonight will be a good night to relax. Do you think? Well, we do. See you later tonight._

"You think they know what they're doing Marina?"

"Of course, we'll just laugh if they don't."

"Good idea." A laugh escaped both their lips, something that was needed for the tension.

Meanwhile…

Kyo and Billy went around the video rental store confused, they didn't know what movies would work for tonight. "Billy…I don't know what to get."

"You and me both, I really don't know."

"I wish I knew women better."

"Well, we're not meant to know some things. It's sort of something I've learned being with Marina."

"To tell the truth, I don't ask a lot of what Alice likes too much. I really hope I pick something she'll like."

"There's no guaranty."

"True, well…we better get choosing." Kyo began to shift through another shelf of movies.

Meanwhile…

Mayura was still waiting, her eyes still wanting to keep things well. She had walked out of the room loudly, now annoyed at being looked at by Lotis masters half the time. _'I hate it! They think I'm still evil darva reincarnate? What the hell do you think I am! Just stop looking at me as if I'll swallow the whole world in one second!"_

Flashback…(Mayura's POV)

"So you see?" I talked to Kazuki, brainwashing him of his memories and getting him on my side was important. I hated Alice and Kyo's distance becoming less and less; it needed to be stopped. I stayed talking for a while, until I felt like getting him more into my side. I heard his bag drop as I embraced him. "Are you going to help me?"

"I…will, I can't believe your sister would do that to you." His voice was uncertain as I felt myself smile with tons of jealousy inside.

"Then I will give you my word." His face began to grow more nervous, and I loved it. "Jata!" His face became shocked, the word taking full affect on him. "If you do this, I'll give you…whatever you want." Even though I was still in the Metropolitan building, I could feel the kiss I placed on his lips. I could feel it through Samuel perfectly fine.

End Flashback and POV…

Mayura felt herself slump down on her bed; she looked at the picture on the wall. It was a picture of Alice and Kyo together at one of those so-called branches. They had been going out for a month by then, it felt like forever.

Flashback…(Mayura's POV)

I stood outside of the room; Kyo had just entered there. Alice was working on helping with equipment. I had tried to help, but she told me she had to do her fair share. I hid as Kyo entered the room. "Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together." Kyo's voice was talking to her quite calmly, and I anticipated what he would say next.

"Kyo, there's something I've been wanting to tell you a long time. I love you! I really love you!" Alice's voice was finally coming out, and I felt myself smile at these words. She had finally told her true feelings for Kyo, and I was proud of her new found voice.

"Oh. Alice, I love you too." I walked out of school that day, happy for their newfound hope.

End Flashback and POV….

Well, I'm finished with this chapter. Read and review if you want, I'm going to update Furuba next.


	13. A romantic night with your love

Chapter 12

**TeArDroPs Of ThE MoOn:** I hope it sounds light hearted, considering what is going on next.

Kyo and Billy finally managed to get the movie, and also managed to get snacks. It had been really hard to find the right movie to get for a romantic night, and they realized it just as they had gotten to the movie rental store. "I hope this is good enough, I really can't think of anything else now."

"You and I both, man…women are so hard to understand…"

"What are you supposed to think? Women are such an enigma…but we love them."

"Well, we better get going back." Billy finally nodded as he started the car again; they weren't that far from the house.

Meanwhile…

Alice and Marina had finished making lunch, and they ate it while laughing with gossip. Gossip was going around the table like hotcakes, and there was more than enough to still go around. "So, Kyo ended up almost choking Frey by his jam jar!" Alice's voice was recounting the first time she and Kyo had gone to the Norway branch.

"Well, Billy blushed so badly the first time we met. I thought he would be turned into beet!" She smiled and there was more than enough laughter around.

Flashback…(Marina's POV)

I looked through the crowd, I remembered there was a bodyguard from this branch that protected Neo-masters. I wanted to see this infamous man, besides; I wanted his strength. I kept watching to find him, finding him easily. The long black hair, in somewhat braids; so beautiful. His eyes were covered in sunglasses, making me want to see past them and into his eyes. I stared at him, my heart pounding. I could have sworn I skipped a beat. I was lucky I was able to keep my feelings pent up without blushing, finally able to look away. Later that day, I had to get out of dinner. I couldn't stand being in the same room, my feelings unable to hide themselves. Just as I turned the corner, I landed on my butt hard. "Watch what you're doing you?" I couldn't believe it at all.

"O, sorry Miss…?" I had knocked off the mystery man's sunglasses off, looking into his eyes. I couldn't speak or hold my feelings. I was blushing as if I had burned my face badly.

"Uh…." I couldn't say more than a few syllables, my heart was pounding so hard. I had never believed in love at first sight, but…

"I'm sorry Miss, let me help you up." I grabbed his hand, and the next thing I knew…I was sitting on a bench with him. I didn't know what to do, other than to clutch the wood of the bench tightly. A scent of flowers, mixes of them were around. "Are you alright?" I took this chance to look at his face again; I saw he still didn't put his glasses back on. His eyes could penetrate, and I couldn't leave looking into his eyes.

"Y-yeah…"

"Sorry about bumping into you."

"It was totally my fault."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It was all…my fault, really."

"Umm…I guess." I saw a blush on his face; he looked almost like a sun. I could almost make a garden on my face. I was happy for him, because this meant we could at least speak to each other.

End Flashback…(end POV)

Meanwhile…

The plans had finally finished for the day, and getting into that car was a haven. Stewart was driving back to the house, something they were looking forward too.

Meanwhile…

Frey was finally heading back, glad that he finally had the ingredients for his jam.

Meanwhile…

Kyo and Billy were still heading back, finding the house in sight. The area around this house was beautiful. Kyo remembered what had happened when they had first come to this house.

Flashback…(Kyo's POV)

I stared at Alice as she fell back, her mirror of Lota disengaging. "Alice!" I yelled, not thinking about Frey. She landed back at the ground with a thump, and I held her body up. I kept trying to shake her awake, hearing a voice come out.

"You want a lift?" A boy's voice was coming out of the darkness, and I still didn't know what to think. He looked pretty young, and in his hand he held a cage. A bird came to his shoulder, the one that had put up the wind barrier.

"Ugh…" I heard a groan from Alice, and her skin was becoming black.

"Her skin is changing color!" I screamed in panic, not knowing what to do now.

"You don't want my help, I'll leave."

"Let's just take the kid's ride." I heard Frey say as we compiled in the car.

End flashback…(end POV)

The two entered, feeling two forces of gravity on them. Alice and Marina were embracing their return. "Welcome home." Their voices were soft, and they began to help with the bags. The two were astounded, but followed as they smiled happily at the reaction of their fiancés.

"How about…we enjoy a night to ourselves?" He began to ask Alice, separating from Billy and Marina.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a night for a movie and just the four of us."

"Kyo…you're really romantic, you know that?" Alice's face had a very big blush, and a nervous giggle escaped her lips.

Later that night…

Billy placed a DVD in the player, letting Marina snuggle close to him. Alice had done the same against Kyo, and the movie was playing. The darkness let them think less of what people would see them doing, and more of what they would do.

Meanwhile…

Mei Lin and Chris arrived back exhausted; they were about to enter the living room when they saw a movie running. They also saw Kyo and Alice snuggled together, and the most softest image of Billy and Marina. They didn't want to disturb such a scene, so they went upstairs as quietly as possible.

Meanwhile…

Frey arrived back, seeing darkness in the living room. He was about to enter as well, but he didn't enter. He smiled at the look of Alice snuggling close to Kyo, and left to his room before he was caught.

Well, this chapter is over for now. Read and review, I update Furuba next.


	14. Dress fitting

Chapter 13

**Jonathan:** I'm going to add on until the end of this fic, which may be the wedding…but I don't know yet.

**Teardrops of the moon:** I'll get to the wedding soon, after this chapter…maybe. I don't know if the next chapter will be the last or not.

The next few days went by with plans, and more plans for everyone. To tell the truth, Alice was glad for the dress fitting. She had wanted this for a while, knowing the wedding would soon follow in a few weeks. Kyo was still asleep as she woke up; she wanted to tell him she was going before she left. She kissed him softly on the lips, feeling her kiss being returned. "Alice, what are you up so early for?" Kyo was clutching the sheets, trying to keep Alice near him.

"Well, I've got to go to the dress fitting Kyo…" She softly cradled herself from falling down another time from his grasp. She didn't want to be late, especially with the wedding being in a few weeks. He finally released her, on the condition of another kiss before she got out of the bed. She smiled and gave out a playful sigh, getting into the bathroom as she washed up. She dressed in very comfy attire, and hoped it would work out okay. She walked down; finding almost everyone else was asleep. "Yuki? Is that you?"

"Yeah…what is it Mistress Alice?" Yuki had just moved through the entrance, his clothing still adorned in outside weather.

"Nothing, I was just about to get into the car. Make sure everyone's appeased today…I have a dress fitting."

"As you wish." Alice nodded in response, walking out the door. He moved through to the kitchen, Rinoa still cooking breakfast for the rest of the guests. "The wedding is so close."

"Of course it is, there is no way we would rather see it."

"What about the plans? Won't they be too tired to get married?"

"What do you think their in laws are? Barbarians?"

"You're right about that…"

"Then just relax about it, Yuki." She turned back to the breakfast she was making, almost in a silent laugh at his actions. He gave up in defeat, and began to work on something else.

Meanwhile…

Alice sat in the car, feeling the shift of speed every once and awhile. She rested her cheek against the palm of her hand. _'Please let this not take too long…'_ She sighed again, laying her back against the seat more.

Meanwhile…

Marina woke up to a sudden shift; she had been next to Billy so long. She then realized Billy had suddenly shifted to pull her tighter to him. Her head lie in his chest, and she felt so much warmth from him.

Flashback…(Marina's POV)

I had talked with him for a few months, to tell the truth… he was pretty quiet. I approached him again, his eyes looking down. I sat down near him, the same bench he had taken me to when we first met. "Hey…ummm…are you all right Billy?"

"What, o, Marina."

"Sorry for surprising you, are you all right?"

"I was…thinking about my first assignment."

"And, what was your first assignment?"

"To guard a little girl."

"What the?"

"To keep her safe until her lotis came, her parents wouldn't allow her to come here. Me…being a postal worker…"

"It was the best?"

"Yeah, but I failed."

"How?"

"The little girl was still somewhat naïve, she ran off to an alleyway."

"And a maram master got her?"

"Yeah."

"But…what happened?"

"I almost got killed, and the little girl ended up being…in deep darkness." Billy's glasses fell from his eyes, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I put an arm around him…

"?" I felt his arms around me, and I could hear the sound of his sunglasses falling from him. Tears left off his eyes, and I didn't move…I was afraid to. I wanted so badly to ease his pain.

"Thank you…for being here. I know I may seem impenetrable…but I really trust you. Please never leave…"

"I…promise."

End flashback…(end POV)

Marina laid her head back against his chest, letting sleep claim her again.

Meanwhile…

Alice arrived at the shop sooner than she wanted, dreading it. She slowly went in, finding everyone standing there. She entered the dressing room, noting the large bench and the amount of space. The carpet seemed to feel like somewhat threaded satin, in the design of a wedding veil. She looked towards the dress, putting it on slow enough that it wouldn't break. The minute she came out to look, awe was on her face so evidently. The dress was strapless, covered in a somewhat circular design. The tail of the dress hung delicately on the floor, and her back was fully flared. Everyone was awed at it.

Meanwhile…

Breakfast was slow, everyone trying to keep up pace with Kyo's eating. His eating was slower than usual, probably waiting for Alice to come back.

"So, the dress fitting…" Mei Lin began slowly.

"yeah?"

"You think Alice will look good?"

"Of course she picked out the dress herself.

"Makes sense, when will she be back."

"Don't know."

"Don't you want to try on your tux?"

"Already did."

Anyways…the next chapter is the last. I update Furuba next. Read and review!


	15. Holy Matrimony

Chapter 14

**Silver Shadow Kitsune:** I will probably do that this chapter, considering it is the last.

**Jonathan:** This is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed the story.

The time seemed to finally come at last, all that they had dreamed of. Alice sat in her bridal chamber, the dress she had tried on adorning her delicate body. All the females in the room were staring at her in awe, making her seem almost like an idol. Most of them were bridesmaids; Mei Lin and Marina were still there. "Well, butterflies in your stomach Alice?" Marina began to speak, sitting down beside Alice in a chair.

"Yeah, I guess. There's so many people here…that makes me nervous."

"You mean the branches, makes sense."

"Yeah, but did you see how many were there? I feel like a sore thumb…" Alice put her head down, not saying anything. Her eyes focused on a part of the carpeted floor, and not on the vanity.

"Don't worry Alice, just think of Kyo being there. You and Kyo all by yourselves."

"Thanks Mei Lin, well…we better get everything done…" Alice smiled at Mei Lin, and the other two relaxed as they helped with the remaining tasks.

Meanwhile…

Kyo looked around the room; everyone else seemed to be there. Chris in his suit, petting his bird, Frey eating jam, Billy was the only one standing really near him. "Billy?"

"Yeah Kyo?"

"Am I supposed to be this nervous about the wedding? There are a lot of butterflies for such a happy occasion."

"I wouldn't worry, considering I have to go through the same thing with Marina." Billy had his sunglasses on still; he didn't want to take them off quite yet.

Flashback…(Billy's POV)

I looked towards her, the woman I had met a year ago. I clutched the black vinyl box in one hand, and I didn't know how to say it. I wanted to tell her the truth…but it was becoming really hard now. I knew if I didn't do it now, I'd never be able to. "Marina?"

"What is it Billy?" I stared at her eyes, mesmerized by the way her lips curved on every word, coming to spark interest in her eyes. Her cloak fit her curves, as if specially made for her body. I could barely handle my nerves as I looked at her through my sunglasses. I had been dating her for two months, and this time I had to say it…before I lost myself.

"Could we talk? On the bench?" I trusted that bench, ever since the day I had talked to her. I looked towards her, her body sitting on the bench with a soft thud. Her body was relaxed, looking strait at me. I took off my sunglasses, not doing anything more than letting her look into my eyes.

"What is it Billy? Is something wrong? Are you unsure about our relationship?" So many questions could leave her mouth, when she was alone with me that is. I still kept up the courage I needed, taking a deep breath as I unclenched the fist with the box.

"Marina, I know…that we haven't been dating that long…but…" I opened the box, shifting away from her body a little more. I looked at her surprised expression; I could not leave her eyes. "Marina…would you…marry me? I mean…will you-" I was cut off by her lips, so soft, so sweet and tempting to kiss every time. I wanted to keep in this moment forever. Her lips parted with mine, after a few minutes, Her eyes sparked still.

"Of course Billy." She wasn't good with words either, and a small laugh escaped our lips as I opened the box. The ring wasn't as fancy as some were, but it contained a ruby chip, matching her favorite color. Her finger made the ring shimmer greatly against her hand. We pulled together for another kiss, and this one lasted much longer.

End Flashback…(end POV)

"Trust me Kyo, just focus on her…and it will end sooner than you know it." Billy nodded as a bell began to ring softly. Kyo nodded towards Billy in agreement.

"Thanks."

The wedding begins….

Kyo walked through the aisle, looking around a little. There were branch people everywhere, and Frey was walking beside him. To decide who was best man, he had had a very hard decision. He hoped that Frey was the best choice, considering Ida had never had the chance to marry him. Frey missed Ida a lot, though he hid it quite well. He kept hearing the music, standing in his spot as he saw Alice. He gasped at what he saw, she was beautiful, and her dress fit her curves perfectly. She moved towards him the fastest she could manage, Marina and Mei Lin following behind her. She now stood across from him, the priest's words barely reaching his ears. "Kyo Wakamiya, do you accept Alice Seno as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, through illness and death?"

"I do."

"Alice Seno, Do you accept Kyo Wakamiya as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through illness and death?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Kyo removed the thin veil in front of her face, moving to her face. Their lips touched, making their mirrors of lota engage in a bright light. Their lips would not part at all, they kept together like glue, and their tongues play games slightly. The time must have been an hour later, but in reality it was only 10 minutes. Their lips parted, air finally getting into their lungs.

At the party…

Alice and Kyo held hands as they cut the first slice. The cake was huge, enough for two servings for everyone at the party. The new, shiny knife cut through in the delicate white frosting designs. The different colors swirled in the white design, and mesmerized anyone. Music began to play, finally as people began to eat. Alice looked at the dance floor, which contained Billy and Marina. A few others were dancing as well, but she wanted to be there. "Alice, do you want to dance?" Kyo's voice said, his hand held out to her. The wedding rings they chose, simple silver shined at her.

"I do…" She touched his hand, getting up with his help. They came to the dance floor, and Alice came into a frame with him. She twirled into a dance, her dress brushing against the wood of the floor. Kyo's arms encircled her, and she didn't do anything other than follow his movements. By the end of the song, she was unable to understand what she was doing now. Her legs were tired, so she retired to the chair immediately, picking at the remaining cake on her plate.

That night…

Kyo had Alice held in his arms, knocking open the door with his foot. "Man, this was so much easier in the movies." Kyo laughed, laying Alice on the bed the best he could.

"I know what you mean, I'm pooped." Her eyes looked up into his, looking at Kyo at the moment. He sat down, holding her form in his arms.

"It's over, we're finally together Alice."

"I know…I'm glad it's over." Kyo smiled as he kissed Alice again, this time with more passion. Their lips were on fire, and they kept moving through each other's mouths. Their tongues were on fire, moving around as they played games with each other's tongues. Their eyes were shut tightly, feeling the passion of their kiss. They both fell to the bed, and began to kiss again. There was no telling what would happen, and by the time their kisses had ended…life seemed better. Life was perfect, now that Kyo and Alice were together. Their love will never leave.

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did; well…I'll work on Furuba next for chapters. I hope to make another fanfic as well.


End file.
